improvfandomcom-20200215-history
Paper Slip Theatre
Paper Slip Theatre is an improv comedy group created by Ed Reggi while he was performing at the ComedySportz St. Louis comedy club CITY Improv. Ed Reggi marketed Paper Slip Theatre to mostly a suburban-to-rural theatre audiences. Since 2000, Paper Slip Theatre has been bringing its original brand of simple, G-Rated, improv games throughout the midwest. Cast Paper Slip Theatre current cast include Ed Reggi, Chris Hartman (founder of Project Improv Louisville), Chris Parente, Warren Arnold, DeAnna Jarrell, C.J Fisher, Landon Shaw, Nicole Truman, the lovely and talented Jamie Pitt. Paper Slip Theatre's first musician was Mike Silvermann, then Adam Rosen, and most recently Darrell Barber of Chicago's Child's Play and St. Louis' Writing Radio. Alumni Paper Slip Alumni include: C. Dave Harrison, Lindsey Patrick, Shaughnessy Dixson, Paul Imboden, Sarah McLaughlin, Brian Campbell, owner of Improv Trick Bill Chott, Matt Kahler and Ruth Heyman. Paper Cuts In 2007, Ed Reggi created a pre-professional high school improv training program. After Reggi cast several hand picked exceptional students out his teen improv program; Paper Slip Theatre cast member Jamie Pitt dubbed these new cast members the Paper Cuts. The original Paper Cuts cast included: Greg Cuellar, Michele Dumoulin, Hannah Kiem, and Helen Huettner. Throughout 2007 the Paper Cuts performed at the Saint Louis First Night, St. Louis Grand Center, and had a short run of shows at The In Spot nightclub near St. Louis trendy University City Loop. History In 1999, New York City improvisor Ed Reggi was cast in ComedySportz St. Louis. Then, Ed Reggi helped open the new improv comedy club called CITY Improv and eventually found himself as the Artistic Director. In that role, Reggi began talking with several of the CITY Improv performers. At the same time Reggi began a small non-profit organization called the Saint Louis Improv Project, Inc. aka SLIP, Inc. The mission of SLIP was bringing Improvised Theatre into Elementary, High Schools, Colleges, Juvenile Centers, Prisons and Community Centers. In 2001, Reggi dropped the non-profit business model but kept it's purpose and goals of touring improv outside of the typical Urban comedy clubs. In 2005, Paper Slip Theatre shared a small 100 seat permanent theatre space located on the Saint Louis Landing Riverfront. The space was a complete failure and Paper Slip Theatre returned to it's roots of touring. Paper Slip Theatre has performed in small cities like Chillocothe, MO; Popular Bluff, MO; Columbia, MO; Jefferson City, MO; Warrenton, MO; Joplin, MO; Hollister, AR; Little Rock, AR; Memphis, TN; Louisville, KY; Hidden Lake, IL; Caseyville, IL; Edwardsville, IL; Greenville, IL; Olne, IN; and Lincoln, NE. Forms Paper Slip Theatre, explores all the games of short form improvisation. Known for their ability to take classic improv games found on the television show, Whose Line is it Anyway? and mix in commissioned new games specifically created for their touring location. Ed Reggi has created new formats over the years and adapted others. Paper Slip Theatre has performed the following formats: A Cell Phone Story; How We First Met; Shakespeare; Neutrino; Lifegame and Instant Musical. Description Paper Slip Theatre is an audience activated improv comedy group that performs a show that looks a lot like Whose Line is it Anyway. They ensemble Paper Slip Theatre is named after the classic improv game that takes audience suggestions written on tiny slips of paper; which the performers must incorporate throughout the game. Links Paper Slip Official website. Artist Director's website. Category:Improv Groups Category:St. Louis